Shining Angel Sonata
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Kyo and Tohru are getting married! Everyone's thrilled, except for Yuki. While love blooms, Yuki finds himself painfully alone. Will he attend Tohru's wedding? Will a new friend steal his heart? And will Kakeru ever drop the obsession thing?


Thank you for stumbling into my first Fruits Basket foray. I hope you enjoy the adventure I'd love to share with you, but before the show begins, here are a few things you need to know.

_This little ditty will contain a boy/boy couple, which means YAOI to a lot of you folks. If you aren't comfortable with boys loving one another, or if you're a huge Yuki/Machi (or even Yuki/Tohru fan), then you MUST go elsewhere. This WON'T be the tale for YOU._

The character Arata isn't from my imagination. He's actually a Yuu Watase creation, and in my eyes, the most adorable character she's ever created. He stars in his own manga series, 'Arata: The Legend'. His role in this tale excludes that manga journey, but I just had to use him. He's far too adorable to ignore, and he's similiar to Yuki, in regards to the abandoned deer concept.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own smack. Thanks though.

_**Warning: Contains boy/boy love. Yuki will NOT be with either Tohru or Machi.**_

* * *

The loneliness was unbearable at times, threatening to eat him alive.

It was raw and poisonous, far more lethal than a snake's poison. There were times he couldn't breathe, and couldn't decide if he wanted to sink or swim. Right when he chose to sink, invincible hands lifted him right back to the surface. He could only curse those hands for a moment, as sorrow replaced fiery indignation. Regardless of what those hands had done, he was trapped in the abyss he had to call life.

He had been on edge before, suffering from the aftermath of a new union. It seemed like his life had ground to a halt moments ago. The one and only love of his life surrendered her heart to someone else, leaving him to flounder out of the water he thrived on. He was a fish, flopping around on a shore everyone else strolled on. Everyone else passed him by, able to exist without acknowledging him. They were happy, joyous over the new lives they had been given. He was stuck in what could only be called a dark abyss.

The day was beautiful, golden, and alive with a butterfly's enchantment. If frogs pranced over the silken tops of lakes, he wouldn't have been surprised. Dragonflies were dancing through the sun-strewn, crisp morning sky. Winds seemed to be carrying the hymns of angels, swift and cool yet invigorating. Flowers were slowly opening their arms, greeting the world with broad smiles. There were hardly any people about, but one could easily tell just how excited they were to start their day. Children and adults alike were overflowing with anticipation, wondering where the day would take them. He was on his own, walking through a park that had been painstakingly nourished. Emerald green foliage, dragonflies and flowers composed a whole new world.

His name was Yuki, and he was lost. Angry. Confused. There was so much to reflect on, it was difficult to see straight. The one he thought he'd end up with, the one he wished to love, promised her heart to someone else. Seeing them take their first steps together was intolerable, but learning of their engagement was tremendously difficult. He would have preferred being impaled on a poison-tipped stake. And to add salt to injury, everyone else around him had their own lives to lead. He had only two links to sanity, and one of them happened to be his lifelong friend Kakeru. Sure, the two of them hadn't known each other for a lifetime, but that's what it felt like in his eyes. The bond with Kakeru he shared was strong enough to transcend a million lifetimes, and happened to be his saving grace.

But of course, Kakeru had his own life to lead. No one deserved to be stuck as a babysitter. He certainly didn't. He had a life to nourish, dreams to water. He couldn't become a world-class rockstar without hard work and dedication. And then he had his family, other friends-

Kakeru couldn't babysit him. He shouldn't have to babysit him. He was too good of a friend to be saddled with that job.

Another provided him with the grace of salvation. He had barely transferred to his university a few weeks ago, but without effort, he molded himself into two lives. Kakeru took an instant shine to him, swearing the two of them must've been brothers in a past life. Yuki didn't find it difficult to bond with him either, especially since the two of them were pretty much in the same boat. Yuki felt ignored by the world around him, the transfer student felt ignored by the world he had grown up in, and neither of them knew where to turn-unless they were by each other's side. While Kakeru stood by his blood link to the transfer student, Yuki called the student his 'light'. The other male was the light, and he was the shadow.

His name was Arata, and Kakeru was fond of him-deathly fond of him. Having been mentally abused by two schools in a row, Arata found solace in what happened to be Yuki's chosen school. He was frightened to dabble his toes in the water at first, but once he realized how friendly his new classmates were, life burst in its full glory. He was reserved in the first moments of his time, but as time drew on, smiles were drawn from the core of his soul. He was happy, truly happy, and able to absorb the sunshine around him. Yuki and Kakeru, of course, nurtured him and would have fought to the death for him.

Kakeru was fond of Yuki, of course, but his affection towards the transfer student bordered on obsessive. Taking a seat on a sun-strewn bench, he smiled while thinking of his two anchors. Kakeru latched onto the student as though they truly were brothers, and he had the role of 'little brother'. The brunette must've found it difficult to go anywhere without him. But at least they got along. At least they were locked in a strong, solid bond. The three of them were locked in a firm bond, and he would need to summon the full power of that bond soon.

After all, he had been invited to Kyo and Tohru's wedding.

That was right. Thinking of the upcoming event was akin to shoving daggers into his throat. He gagged and alarmed passers-by, clamping a hand over his mouth. Sure, he and Kyo had made amends. Sure, the two of them were on a civil level. Kyo wasn't anything close to either Kakeru or Arata, but the two of them were close. The ex-cat of the Zodiac, having made the decision to 'become a man' (as many put it), decided to bury his deep-rooted hatred for Yuki. The silver-haired male accepted every second of his apologies, and issued his own. But just when he thought he had found the strength to move on, one of Tohru's friends announced the engagement. Tohru, true to form, blushed as the announcement was made. Kyo was by her side, smiling while ruffling her hair. The two of them were practically married already, unable to even breathe unless they were near each other.

It had been two years since the beginning of their relationship. The two of them were still infatuated with each other, and swore to remain in love's hands until the end of time. Kyo proposed to the love of his life at Tokyo Disneyland, while the night sky was lit with blissful fireworks. The heavens sang even then, alive with the merry voices of angels. Tohru, in tears, accepted the proposal, saying she would have been happy even without a ring.

Yuki hated every last bit of the tale.

After the momentous proposal, Tohru and Kyo made the decision to summom 'the old group'. They needed to have all of their old friends at the wedding. They needed to have all of their loved ones, all of their family, around them. The wedding just wouldn't work without the entire crew! And so everyone answered the call to arms, promising to not miss a second of the ceremony. Families and friends accepted invitations, immediately shifting schedules and making plans for a grand show. The soon-to-be-married couple promised to give their loved ones a celebration to remember, and they were determined to capture every moment of it. Cameras flew off the shelves, new clothes were bought-there was no way anyone would miss a beat of a perfect celebration.

He was surely the only one to accept his invitation reluctantly. Sure, there had been a smile on his face, but it was one-hundred percent fake. A total and complete lie. To add salt to injury, she gave it to him. She gave it to him with one of her bright, carefree smiles.

_'I really hope you'll be able to come! We'd love to have you there!'_

Oh sure. He really wanted to go. He wanted nothing more than to have a failed life, a broken dream, shoved down his throat.

With a groan, he lowered his head and clamped his hands down on the sides of his head. What if he rejected the invitation? It's not like she would suffer from any permanent damage. She would recover nicely. She recovered from everything nicely. She was Tohru. As for Kyo? Well, he'd probably sense something was amiss, but that would easily be taken care of. He'd most likely understand, even if he concocted some ridiculous lie to brush off the pretty, handmade invitation. Everything would be fine. Everything would be-

The flash of a camera pricked his ears. With a start he returned to the present, almost falling off the bench. Gentle laughter found his ears, akin to the bubbling sonata of a lake. "Smile," a young voice sang. "You're on candid camera!"

"Do something like that again, and you'll end up on milk cartons," Yuki grumbled playfully, composing himself in his seat. The one of bubbly, radiant laughter took a seat next to him, beaming with the day's magic. He certainly captured the sunshine as though he were made of sunshine, luminous and flawless in an overwhelming world. His golden eyes were alive with the bewitching melodies of unbreakable promises, his smile must've been carved by the angels, and-

It was as if nothing had gone wrong. Nothing had broken his heart.

"Aw, don't be such a grouch. You were great! The picture will turn out fine."

"That's what you think," the silver-haired male said, nudging the other's ribs. "I'm not too much of a 'picture' person."

"Don't give me that bullcrap," the brown-haired male said, examining his fairly new camera. "I've got the eye of a photographer. I may be a novice, but I have a knack for capturing people and places at the height of their beauty. I'll be sure to stick your picture on the first page of my portfolio when its ready."

"Let me see the portfolio when its finished."

The novice photographer's face turned steely. But even with its newly acquired ice, it was still undeniably warm. Sunny. Gentle. "I'm not letting you destroy it," he vowed. "I'm not in this to have people tear me down."

Yuki chuckled. I'm not either.

"I won't burn it, toss it, or anything. I'd just like to see it. I think it's going to be amazing! You do have an eye for great things."

Catching himself, the silver-haired male lifted his hands. "I'm not saying I agree with you on how you see me, but you're pretty fantastic with a camera. I won't be surprised if you end up becoming a photographer for a magazine!"

Arata tilted his head, wearing a thief's smile. Sunlight draped itself around the right side of his head, onto his golden bangs, and around his collar bone. Art was sitting right next to him, living and breathing. If only he could capture the way Arata was, at that very moment! If only-

Wait a minute. Were the birds singing? And why-

"Well, I was asked to be the photographer at our upcoming party. I guess you could call that a start."

Noticing Yuki's facial reaction, the brown-haired male leaned in closer as he exhibited strong concern. "What's up?" he asked. His voice reminded Yuki of a Disney princess's singing voice, bright and euphonious. "I take it you aren't too thrilled about the wedding?"

"You already know the answer to that question," Yuki said, remembering how he had shared his tale of unrequited love with Arata. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. Bluebirds popped their heads out of a nearby tree, and took flight.

"I'm trying to decide if I should even go or not. It'll be too much for me if I do."

"We'll be there," Arata offered helpfully, face still exuding compassion. "Just lean on us if you need anything."

His eyes. His eyes were sincere. Radiant. Worried. Fretful. Wondering. They were akin to seashells, nestled underneath soft blue waves. "I should be the one studying you," the transfer student said, noticing the other's gaze. Yuki instantly broke out in blushes, but the brown-haired male took no offense to the strong attention.

"Of course, if you're thinking of becoming a painter or sculptor, call me up. I'll be more than happy to model for you."

Arata sent even more laughter into the air, and that made Yuki realize something. The angels had sent him down from the heavens, seeing an obvious need for light. It probably would be a thrill to paint or sculpt a naked version of Arata, since he was the moon, sun and stars are rolled up into-

Wait a minute. What was going on? Wasn't he-

"How did you end up here?"

The brown-haired male turned to him, eyes wondering over the other's words. "I just did," he said, and Yuki didn't harbor a shred of doubt over his answer. Kakeru didn't tell him anything. Kakeru didn't know where he was going. Arata found Yuki, all on his own.

Golden, serene eyes dimmed with the embers of pain. "I need to talk to you about something, if you don't mind."

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

Arata was silent for a moment, peering Heavenward. The weight of the world fell into his eyes. "I'm going to get straight to the point," he said softly. "Yuki, I know I haven't told you much of my past, but...I just want you to know that I've never been happier. I never thought I'd find anyone to trust, let alone love."

Yuki almost flew out of his seat and into the sun. Could his heart beat any faster?! 'Love'?! What was going on?!

"You're the brother I never had," Arata went on, cleaving Yuki's heart in two. Relief and anguish simultaneously crashed onto the silver-haired male's head, infusing his body with a wicked stream of dizziness. He was nowhere near ready for a love confession, but hearing how Arata only loved him as a brother--!

Wait a minute. Did it really matter? Wasn't Tohru the one he-

Brother. Brother. Brother. That word would hang over his head all day like a raincloud. Could things get any worse?

And for all he knew, Arata would end up taking a date to Tohru's wedding!

"I just wanted to say thanks," the brown-haired male said, sunshine bouncing off his smile. While he couldn't have been any happier, heart overflowing with appreciation, Yuki had his mind trapped on one thing, and one thing only.

The Grim Reaper.

_Now I understand why people choose to get 'wasted'._


End file.
